sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurfette
Smurfette is a female smurf from The Smurfs. She is the tritagonist in The Smurfs and the main protagonist of The Smurfs 2 and Smurfs: The Lost Village. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Smurfette is the first girl smurf in the movies, she was created by Gargamel to trap the other Smurfs. Unfortunately, Smurfette told the other Smurfs and asked Papa Smurf to make her into a real Smurf which he agreed. After she became a Smurf, all of the Smurfs became interested in her because she's the only female smurf in the village. When Vexy becomes a real Smurf, Smurfette and Vexy are now the only two girls in the Smurf Village. But in the happy ending of Smurfs: The Lost Village there was a new big Smurfy Family of 203 Smurfs in Smurf Village there were 101 boy smurfs and 103 girl smurfs in the village because Smurfette became the new leader of the smurfs. The Smurfs In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Smurfette is one of the few Smurfs that travel through time to modern-day New York City through the portal that opened during the blue moon in the Smurf forest. Her origin in the movie is based on the cartoon show version of "The Smurfette" in her explanation to Grace Winslow. The movie makes a notable change in Smurfette's personality in that she seems to be able to defend herself, being a skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, and even actively confronts Azrael by herself in order to rescue Papa Smurf, whereas the cartoon show normally depicts her as a damsel in distress who needs constant rescuing by her fellow Smurfs. During her stay in the modern-day world, she befriends Patrick Winslow's wife Grace, and finds herself enamored by the various types of doll-sized dresses she could wear when she helps the other Smurfs find a "stargazer" in the FAO Schwarz toy store. In promotional shots where Smurfette is seen from behind, she noticeably doesn't have a tail appear from outside her dress, which seems to be emphasizing her origin as a Smurf created by Gargamel, though it could be that she is showing a ladylike aversion to having a tail appear outside of her clothing. On the other hand, it could simply be an error on the part of the character model developers, as Smurfette in most of her cartoon appearances has her tail hidden behind her long blond hair. (For those arguing over whether Smurfette has a tail or not, the cartoon show episode "The Purple Smurfs" has Smurfette also turned into a Purple Smurf through the same mode of transmission as any other Smurf. For the most part of the franchise, Smurfette's tail is shapely covered by her undergarments as a viewer can watch for a very brief moment in the opening titles of the cartoon series.) The Smurfs 2 In The Smurfs 2, it is revealed that Smurfette was originally grey with black hair before she was changed into a Smurf. During the events of the movie, Smurfette was encouraged by her captors, the Naughties, to give their master the secret formula that would turn Naughties into Smurfs, though she ultimately was forced to do so when Gargamel refused to feed them with Smurf essence. Also in the movie, Smurfette's hair became shorter because Gargamel cut off the bottom parts of it to make Smurf essence to use for his magic show. Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfs is the true main protagonist in Smurfs: The Lost Village, as she and some of her fellow Smurfs go off into the Forbidden Forest to discover a hidden village that consists entirely of Smurfettes. Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel. At the end, Smurfette is very happy that she finally became the new leader of the Smurfs. Gallery Trivia *Smurfette used to be the only girl in the village until Vexy and all the other girl smurfs join in. *Smurfette is very good at doing magic with her tiny dragon wand. *She's in romantic love with Clumsy Smurf. *Smurfette is the first Sony Pictures Animation character to be a female protagonist. Category:The Smurfs Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village Characters Category:Females Category:Non-SPA Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sexy Category:Smurf Category:Prisoner Category:Heroines